365 Tazas de café
by Shokunin
Summary: Reto LL y LLS "entre el aroma del café y una maid " La primera taza de café y te conocí, pero ¿en que número de taza me empecé a enamorar de ti?
1. Chika POV

**Love Live no me pertenece todo a sus respectivos autores.** **.**

.

.

* * *

 _ **aviso: este One-shot participa en el reto entre el aroma de café y una maid del fandom Love Live y Love Live Sunshine.**_

.

.

* * *

 **1 Taza**

La conocí un día como cualquier otro, una clienta que tan sólo llegaba, se sentaba y pedía una taza de café, ese era mi primer día de trabajo y ella fue mi primer cliente; recuerdo que era una fría noche de Diciembre , llevaba un abrigo y yo mi delantal, se sentó en la última mesa a mano derecha del local, mientras veía una revista, después sacaba un cuaderno y lápiz, hacía movimientos leves para después dar una sorbo de la taza de café.

 **2 Tazas**

Otra vez volvió, se sentó en la misma mesa y pidió una taza de café, llevaba su abrigo y al parecer el mismo cuaderno de la vez anterior; nuevamente me tocó atenderla y noté que tenía unos ojos azules como el mismo mar muy hermosos, sin duda los más bellos que he visto.

 **3 Tazas**

No llegó sola llevaba a una amiga haciéndole compañía, ella esta vez llevaba una sudadera y su acompañante un abrigo, no traía su cuaderno, se sentaron en la última mesa y pidieron café, nuevamente me tocó atenderla y supe que se llamaba Watanabe You

 **4 Tazas**

Nuevamente volvió, llevaba su cuaderno en manos, se sentó en la mesa de siempre esta vez no tuve que pedirle su orden, sabía lo que iba a pedir, una taza de café, me miró extrañada pero sonrió

-Muchas gracias-

Era la primera vez que había notado que esa voz era sensual y que su sonrisa me sonrojaba, una hermosa sonrisa que conquistaría a cualquiera

 **10 Tazas**

Era un día atareado, era la primera vez que me tocaba atender tantas mesas en una noche como esta, recuerdo que llegaste con un abrigo una bufanda y esta vez un libro en mano, todo estaba lleno y no había donde sentarse, te fuiste en el acto y sin tomar tu taza de café.

 **15 Tazas**

Volviste como siempre, te sentaste donde acostumbras hacerlo y te llevé tu taza de café

-Aquí tienes Watanabe-san - informé por primera vez me miraste asombrada pero luego sonreíste, me encanta cuando haces eso. ¿por que será?

 **25 Tazas**

Llegaste con una sonrisa esta vez llevabas unos guantes, bufanda y gorra, la nevada era cada vez más fuerte, tomaste asiento donde siempre y llevé tu taza de café

-Aquí tienes Watanabe-san-

-¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntaste con una sonrisa

-Me llamo Chika Takami - sonreíste aún más

-Gracias Takami-san -volviste a mirar tu cuaderno y yo a mi trabajo, jamás había atendido a las personas con una gran sonrisa.

 **35 Tazas**

Llegaste estresada, traías tu abrigo y tu cuaderno que esta vez te negabas a abrir, te sentaste donde siempre y lleve tu taza de café

-Aquí tienes Watanabe-san - No sonreíste ni dijiste nada, te fuiste al poco tiempo y no tomaste tu taza de café

 **38 Tazas**

Llegaste como siempre con tu abrigo aquel cuaderno y en el mismo lugar últimamente te he visto triste suspirando y de mal humor, llevé tu taza de café no dijiste nada y me retiré; te fuiste sin tomar el café pero saliste con una sonrisa mi plan había funcionado, te gustó la pequeña nota que dejé al lado del café

"Que tengas una linda noche, espero que mañana tengas un maravilloso día"

 **45 Tazas**

Otra vez era un día atareado, pero aun así pudiste sentarte en el mismo lugar de siempre, no pude llevar la taza de café, Kanan mi compañera y amiga te la llevó, no pasó ni 10 minutos cuando noté que te fuiste y sin tomar el café.

 **52 Tazas**

Volviste con un suéter manga corta y el mismo cuaderno, se te veía muy feliz y llevé tu taza de café

-Aquí tienes Yo-... Watanabe-san

Una pequeña risa diste por ese pequeño error que tuve, me miraste de nuevo y me agradeciste.

Como siempre dejé la nota al lado del café y por primera vez noté un papel color azul claro sobre el lugar

"Muchas gracias por el detalle del otro dia, espero que también tengas una linda mañana"

 **75 Tazas**

Te esperaba como siempre, eran las ocho y esperaba que llegaras, las nueve y no aparecías, las diez y cerramos, las once y ya estaba en casa, las doce y no dormí pensando en ti.

 **81 Tazas**

Nuevamente el lugar estaba poco concurrido, faltaban diez para las ocho y no esperaba que llegaras con ojeras, cansada y con tu cuaderno en mano esta vez no te lleve una taza de café sino tres y de los más fuertes que teníamos, al parecer estudiabas para ser diseñadora.

 **92 Tazas**

Llegaste como siempre ya no se notaban las ojeras, se te veía más cansada y ya no traías tu cuaderno en cambio, esta vez cambiaste por aquella revista de deportes que ví en aquel local de revista al venir aquí y pude llevarte el café de siempre.

 **103 Tazas**

Volviste a la misma hora de siempre, venías con tu amiga rubia de aquella vez, supe que se llamaba Mari porque oí como le decías y que se calmara mientras te sonrojabas por molestarte fue la primera vez que te vi sonrojada y tapando tu rostro con tus manos, al parecer te gusta alguien.

 **115 Tazas**

Volvías sola ya no llevabas abrigo ni suéter y pude darme cuenta que llevabas un cuerpo de ensueño, te llevé la taza de café y aun me quebraba la cabeza por saber quién te gustaba.

 **120 Tazas**

Sentí el corazón quebrarse, llegaste con una chica con el pelo rojo oscuro casi ligando al color vino estaba tomando tu brazo, tomaste el asiento de siempre y noté que llevabas una sonrisa que nunca noté, esta vez no lleve tu taza de café ni tomé tu orden, le pedí el favor a Kanan que lo hiciera, por lo que noté no pediste café sino un batido al igual que tu acompañante, puedo declararme destrozada.

 **135 Tazas**

Llegaste con tu acompañante nuevamente y me tocó atenderte, no podía dar de largo a la situación sino enfrentarla, la chica parecía enamorada al igual que tú por primera vez, al llegar a su mesa con si orden el cual era una taza de café y un batido de fresa de fresa, pero mirabas la mesa esperabas algo más.

 **147 Tazas**

Odio verte con otra, los celos me carcomen y quiero llorar, detesto verte con esa chica y no leyendo aquella revista de deportes o con tu libreta dibujando, ya no tolero esta situación.

 **160 Tazas**

Renuncié, ya no tuve motivos para quedarme y el dinero ya no lo necesitaba estaba bien económicamente y los exámenes me tenían loca, el tiempo era insufrible y era hora de partir, pero sabía que no toleraba el hecho de verte siempre con café en mano y con esa chica al lado.

 **166 Tazas**

Creo que está tomando café al lado de ella sonriente.

 **178 Tazas**

Treo que debe estar feliz con ella, después de todo ella se notaba enamorada.

 **185 Tazas**

Creo que se You-chan por fin se le declaró

 **190 Tazas**

Creo que ya son pareja, de solo pensarlo duele.

 **202 Tazas**

Debo dejar de amarla, ella ama a alguien más, ella... ya es ajena.

 **215 Tazas**

De seguro ya cumplieron su primer mes de ser novias.

 **226 Tazas**

De seguro estará ocupada con ella, saliendo con ella, sonriendo para ella.

 **235 Tazas**

Debo preocuparme por mi estudio y exámenes, no por ella... no por You-chan

 **242 Tazas**

Siento curiosidad por saber si volviste a tomar café en el lugar de siempre.

 **257 Tazas**

Por fin me di un tiempo para mirar mi entorno y apenas me enteré que mi amiga hacia un mes salía con una tal Mari O'hara, aunque ese nombre se me hace familiar.

 **268 Tazas**

No puedo creer que ya sean novias, mi gran amiga de la infancia y esa chica, sinceramente eso es creer en el amor verdadero.

 **280 Tazas**

Hoy conocí a la novia de Kanan, ¡Que pequeño es el mundo!, es aquella chica que acompaño a You-chan las primeras veces, era aquella rubia y sé que pronto la volveré a ver ansió verla.

 **300 Tazas**

Sé que Kanan ha logrado hablar con You-chan, dice que es una chica entusiasta, juguetona y amable todo lo que se podría decir me encanta en el sentido de la palabra, aunque no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando me dijo que tenía un muy buen gusto.

 **313 Tazas**

Los exámenes se acercan y no he podido concentrarme, el saber qué haces "información cortesía de mi amiga Kanan" me da curiosidad, últimamente se te ve concentrada y con la mente perdida o eso dice Kanan.

 **336 Tazas**

Todo comienza hoy, es el inicio de la semana y los exámenes empezaron, creo que me fue bien, tuve un motivo para que mi corazón se alegrará, estudias en la misma universidad que yo.

 **345 Tazas**

He de agregar algo más a mi bitácora de vida, me enteré (por boca de kanan) que no sólo estudias en la misma universidad que yo, eres del mismo grado que yo, estudias diseño de moda y sé que eres la mejor estudiante de esa área, estás en el club de natación, así que no sólo te pude haber visto en la cafetería, ¡También en la universidad!

 **352 Tazas**

Hoy más que nunca me puedo sentir satisfecha, pasé todas mis materias con un rango alto y superior, me siento satisfecha, aunque ya no pueda verte con regularidad porque te dieron una beca para irte al extranjero a estudiar y no se si aceptes,¿ aun asi me siento feliz.

 **360 Tazas**

Son tiempos helados y es un crimen no ser abrazados, cada día se acerca el motivo de mis tristezas.

 **363 Tazas**

Nunca lo creería sino me lo dijeran, la chica que ví aquella vez es tu amiga y hacías de guía para ella eso es una novedad nunca lo hubiera creído sino lo hubiera escuchado por confiadas fuentes llamadas Mari; también me enteré que para ti ella es casi como una hermana pero me pregunto… ¿en todo este tiempo… quien te gustó?

 **365 Tazas**

Debo enfrentarte, esto es un momento importante y es mi deber hacerlo, ya ha pasado tanto que parece ayer el día en que te conocí, es ahora o nunca…

Tomé un poco de aire y me adentré al local estaba poco concurrido las pocas mesas que habían estaban atendidas y las meseras cotilleando cuando hay tiempo libre; ingresé con un abrigo y una revista en mano, hacía mucho que no me pasaba por aquí, noté la última mesa a mano derecha del local, faltaban 5 para las ocho y pedí una taza de café.

La lectura apenas comenzaba me estaba perdiendo en la aventura de la juventud, cuando noté que alguien me miraba, eras tú, con tu abrigo y ese inconfundible cuaderno en mano, tenías una taza de café era la primera vez que notaba esas gafas en tus ojos, parecía algo que estorbaba, pero mirabas con una sonrisa tierna

-Espero que no te incomode que me siente, no hay tan buen espacio como este -miré todo el lugar, era cierto era un buen lugar para descansar y leer un buen libro o simplemente dibujar.

-¿Dónde estabas?, extrañaba tu presencia y las pequeñas notitas que dejabas al lado del café -me sorprendí cuando me hablaste con tanta naturalidad

-Estaba ocupada, la universidad es algo muy pesado y que consume mucho tiempo -no quería admitir mis pecados

-No mientas Chika-chan, no me gusta que me creas una tonta sé que algo te molestó, lo noté desde el primer momento que llegué con Riko-chan -Supongo que ese era el nombre de aquella chica que venia contigo, aunque después de pensarlo un poco más acaso ella ¿me llamó por mi nombre? bajé mi mirada apenada

-Lo lamento -no quería decir nada mas, quería irme en el acto unas manos tomaron mi rostro y unos labios me dejaron dislocada, sorprendida me había besado, corrección, me estaba besando y era hora de corresponderle

El aire parecía escaso, las tentaciones aún mayores, no me importaba morir si era en la boca de esta chica

Se separó de mi y me miró con una sonrisa, mejor y más brillante que la que me había dedicado aquella vez.

-Y dime… ¿tenemos que esperar otras 365 tazas de café para poder enamorarnos? -esas eran sus palabras antes de acercarme a You-chan y volver a tomar esos tentadores labios.

.

.

* * *

 _Disculpen los errores y que dañaran su vista ante esto pero el ChikaYou es mi perdición inexistente... pero el ChikaRiko igual ;-;_

 _si hay un tal vez... una segunda parte pero con el punto de vista de You **TALVEZ**..._


	2. You POV

**Love Live no me pertenece todo a sus respectivos autores**

* * *

 **.**

 _Te debo una disculpa si no lo subí el mismo día de tu cumple, pero aquí está, más tarde que nunca jajaja, espero lo disfrutes y Feliz cumple atrasado_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _ **Perspectiva de You**_

.

* * *

.

 **1Taza**

La conocí hace mucho tiempo, es hija de los señores Takami, su hermana Mito era una persona que yo admiraba, ella era la inspiración a lo que estudio; _ella_ jamás supo de mi existencia pero yo si sabía quién era ella; recuerdo haber escuchado hablar a Mito-san con una de sus compañeras y decir que su pequeña hermana trabajaría en una cafetería cercana; me arriesgue a ir, llevaba un abrigo una revista, lápiz y cuaderno tomé asiento a mano derecha del local, en las ultimas bancas, recuerdo como me atendió torpemente, ese era su primer empleo y yo era su primer cliente, una taza de café, eso fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

 **2 Tazas**

Otra vez se me ocurrió volver, llevaba nuevamente mi abrigo y cuaderno en mano, tomé asiento en la misma mesa, nuevamente ella me atendió y pedí café, era la primera vez que nuestras miradas se conectaban.

 **3 Tazas**

Esta vez no fui sola, no quería que tuviera una mala imagen mía, lleve a Mari a hacerme compañía, pedimos café y disimuladamente mi amiga me llamó, así ella por fin sabría mi nombre.

 **4 Tazas**

Nuevamente volví, llevaba mi cuaderno en manos, me senté en la mesa de siempre, no tuve que pedirle mi orden, me llevó una taza de café y aunque no pudiera escuchar su voz al menos se acordó de mí.

-Muchas gracias- era lo único que podía hacer

 **10 Tazas**

Era un día atareado en la cafetería, eso noté cuando llegué con mi abrigo y libro en mano, todo estaba lleno y mi mesa favorita estaba ocupada, aunque me entristecía no poder tomar café preferí irme y venir mañana, como siempre acostumbraba, con abrigo, libro, café y mesa.

 **15 Tazas**

Volví como siempre, me senté donde acostumbro hacerlo, me llevó mi taza de café, pero me sorprendió más la forma en que hablo

-Aquí tienes Watanabe-san- esa era la primera vez que decía algo diferente que unas buenas noches y que desea, por primera vez sentí me sentí feliz y ganas de saltar no faltaba, se había acordado de mi nombre

 **25 Tazas**

Llegué con una sonrisa, tenía ganas de verte, esta vez llevaba bufanda guantes y gorra, la nevada era cada vez más fuerte y mi cuerpo no toleraba el frio, tomé asiento donde siempre y me llevaste mi taza de café

-Aquí tienes Watanabe-san-

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - me arriesgue a hablarte, ya sabía cómo te llamabas, pero tú ni enterada de eso estabas.

-Me llamo Chika Takami- sonreí aún más cuando seguiste mi pequeña charla

-Gracias Takami-san- fingí volver a mi dibujo y volviste a tu trabajo, me deleitaba mirarte

 **35 Tazas**

Llegué abrumada, los exámenes me tenían loca y no tenía ganas de leer o dibujar, mi mente era todo un lio que ni noté el momento en el que trajiste el café; no tuve ganas de tomarlo, era mejor retirarme y seguir estudiando.

 **38 Tazas**

Llegué como siempre, con abrigo, mi cuaderno y mismo lugar, no sabía ni para que iba si no notaba el momento en que llegabas con el café, los exámenes no me dejaban tranquila y deseaba dormir, pero verte era algo que me tranquilizaba; así que no noté en que momento llegaste con el café, pero puedo decir que me voy satisfecho, mañana será un gran día, tú me lo deseaste

 _"Que tengas una linda noche, espero que mañana tengas un maravilloso día"_

Después de esto, está más que claro que lo tendré.

 **45 Tazas**

Otra vez era un día atareado, pero aun así pude sentarme en el mismo lugar, te veía ocupada con pedidos de un lado a otro, no me gustó que otra chica me atendiera, ella no eras tú, y no quise tomar el café porque no lo trajiste tú.

 **52 Tazas**

Por fin el frio había menguado y llevaba un suéter manga corta, y no faltaba mi cuaderno que traía y me "entretendría" un rato, aunque sabía que no podía por la felicidad de haber pasado los exámenes, que mejor amuleto que tus buenos deseos

-Aquí tienes Yo- Watanabe-san-

-Gracias Takami-san-

Como siempre dejaste la nota al lado del café y por primera vez me atreví a dejarte una nota

 _"Gracias por el detalle del otro día, espero que también tengas una linda mañana"_

 **75 Tazas**

No pude ir, el proyecto me impidió ver tu hermosa sonrisa y tomar el café, en verdad lo siento tanto.

 **81 Tazas**

El lugar estaba poco concurrido, faltaban diez para las ocho, mi mochila pesaba y el cansancio no lo toleraba, pero no soportaba el no poder verte, entré como si nada, con mi abrigo y cuaderno en mano, y aunque no pude hacer ningún progreso al menos el estudio me dio beneficios, me trajiste tres tazas de café fuertes, sin duda, una de las mejores noches.

 **92 Tazas**

Llegué como siempre, ya no tenía tantas ojeras y me sentía más descansada, las exposiciones y proyectos habían sido presentadas y pude darme el lujo de leer una revista que ví en un local, tomar mi café, ser atendida por ti y verte como siempre.

 **103 Tazas**

Volví a la misma hora que siempre, en el mismo asiento de siempre y con mi mejor amiga, aunque fue una mala idea después de todo ella sabe que me gustas, sus incoherencias me hacen sonrojar, pero sentí más pena cuando trajiste las tazas de café y en medio de sus burlas declaró que me gustaba alguien, jamás me había sentido tan apenada y no quería que pensaras cosas que no eran.

 **115 Tazas**

Volvió el sol, por fin las noches eran más calurosas y no necesitaba de mi abrigo así que me puse ropa ligera, me llevaste la taza de café, pero te he sentido extrañada desde la última vez que traje a mi amiga.

 **120 Tazas**

Esta vez no llegué sólo, no deseaba tener a Riko-chan pegada como un chicle, pero no podía evitarla mucho era mi amiga y estaba de visita temporalmente, la quería como a una hermana y eso me alegraba. Esta vez no nos atendiste, Riko-chan pidió batidos por los dos; yo no quería café, tú eras la única que podía hacerlo.

 **135 Tazas**

Llegué como todos estos días al lado de Riko-chan, esta vez sentí mi corazón acelerarse, me atendiste tú y no pude evitar el pedirte un café, no noté que pidió mi amiga, estaba concentrada en tu presencia

-Ella es muy despistada, ni siquiera nota tus ojos de Idiota enamorada-

No me importó lo que dijera, quería que llegaras con el café y mis buenos deseos… esta noche no dijiste nada, nunca llegó la nota que tanto esperaba.

 **152 Tazas**

Te comportas extraño, pareciera que detestas atenderme ya no me dejas tus notitas y tu expresión es más dura, pareces odiarme, ¿Acaso si me odias? ¿Te hice algo y yo ni cuenta me e dado?

 **161 Tazas**

Esta noche no llegaste, no sé porque no viniste a trabajar, me sentí sola con mi taza de café y "dibujando" en mi cuaderno, es que ¿Te ha pasado algo?

 **172 Tazas**

¿Dónde estás?, el café no sabe a nada sin ti.

 **180 Tazas**

Vas a la universidad, pero no vas a trabajar ¿Los exámenes no te han dejado?

 **195 Tazas**

Nótame, grítame y luego corre, pero has algo, por favor quiero que vuelvas a notarme.

 **203 Tazas**

El café ya está frio y no he tomado un sorbo, aun extraño tu presencia y te sigo esperando donde siempre.

 **225 Tazas**

No puedo creer que apenas me enteré que renunciaste, ¿Pasó algo? ¿Algún problema? ¿La universidad?

 **233 Tazas**

Me enteré que renunciaste sin ningún motivo, tus compañeras me toman por acosadora y loca, ellas saben que me gustas, y aunque una de ellas me lo dijo y yo te sigo esperando.

 **248 Tazas**

Sólo tomo agua y dibujo sin sentido, sólo veo errores en mis dibujos y pienso en ti, tu eras mi modelo y mi inspiración.

 **255 Tazas**

Mi mente debería estar sumida en los exámenes, no en tu presencia y aunque no me notes al menos puedo verte en el campus.

 **262 Tazas**

Mis visitas a esa cafetería son poco frecuentes, no me gusta que me miren con lastima, no quiero que sepan que me importas.

 **266 Tazas**

Por pensarte no había notado que Mari hace un mes sale con una chica, al parecer es una buena persona.

 **278 Tazas**

¿Ya son novias? ¿Eso no es demasiado rápido? Pero que cosas digo, si yo me enamoré de ti a primera vista.

 **290 Tazas**

Me siento sola en el departamento, Riko-chan no puede visitarme por estar saliendo con su novia; al menos ella tiene a alguien con quien compartir su tiempo.

 **298 Tazas**

Conocí a la chica, una mujer amable y reservada todo lo contrario a Mari, creo que son la una para la otra, pero no quiero que me presenten a la amiga de esta chica, mi corazón sólo es tuyo.

 **312 Tazas**

Esta chica llamada Kanan me mira con una sonrisa, pero Mari me hace preguntas como si su novia me estuviera analizando en cada respuesta, aun trata de convencerme de salir con ellas, no me interesa, aún sigo esperando que vuelvas a notarme.

 **336 Tazas**

Es el inicio de la semana y mi proyecto no está listo, hay mucho que hacer, mucho que estudiar y no puedo concentrarme, últimamente no te he visto merodeando por ahí.

 **343 Tazas**

Kanan se porta muy extraña las pocas veces que nos encontramos, como si esperara a alguien más, se acerca a mí y me acaricia la cabeza tratando de reconfortarme, parece una hermana mayor.

 **358 Tazas**

Pasé con buenas notas, me siento satisfecha pero aun quiero volver a verte.

 **363 Tazas**

Son tiempos helados y mi corazón está destrozado, se acerca cada vez más el recuerdo que más amé y sigo amando. Tu.

 **364 Tazas**

No puedo creer lo idiota que fui, ¿Por qué no acepté sus propuestas de salir con ellas? ¿Por qué apenas me doy cuenta de que Kanan es tu mejor amiga? ¿En serio te gusto? Quiero que la tierra me trague y haré todo lo posible para que sepas que nunca hubo alguien más que tú

 **365 Tazas**

Debo hacerlo, debo sacar valentía donde no las tengo, esta parada al otro lado de la calle frente a la cafetería, estas indecisa, pero te atreves a entrar y yo a seguirte

Faltaban cinco para las ocho y estabas sentada en mi mesa favorita, llevabas un abrigo y leías un libro acompañada de una taza de café

-Café para enamorarse y un beso para decir todo- esas palabras me dijeron tus excompañeras cuando me dieron la taza de café, sabían a lo que iba

No pasaste ni dos hojas cuando notaste mi mirada, llevaba mi abrigo y un libro en mano, el café siempre fiel compañero y tu mirada indagaba en mi nueva apariencia, sonreí con ternura, tu mirada era el de una niña pequeña.

-Espero que no te incomode que me siente, no hay tan buen espacio como este- excuse mis verdaderos motivos

\- ¿Dónde estabas?, extrañaba tu presencia y las pequeñas notitas que dejabas al lado del café- noté tu sorpresa, no sabías cuanto me costaba hablar como ahora estaba haciendo

-Estaba ocupada, la universidad es algo muy pesado y que consume tiempo- sabía que mentías, mis informantes Kanan y Mari lo declararon todo, estabas atrapada y no te dejaría ir tan fácilmente

-No mientas , no me gusta que me creas una tonta, sé que algo te molestó, lo noté desde el primer momento que llegué con Riko-chan- mentí para no echar de cabeza a mis confidentes

-Lo lamento- y ese fue el momento de encarcelar esos dulces labios con los míos, sabían a gloria, como muchas veces lo imaginé y el saber que correspondías era la victoria

Maldigo al aire y al juez del control, no sabe que es amar con locura y con pasión, sus labios eran algo que no se comparaba con nada.

-Y dime… ¿tenemos que esperar 365 tazas de café para poder enamorarnos? - eso fue lo último que dije antes de tomar esos labios y volverlos a besar.


End file.
